Slight Warmth
by bwilbur
Summary: A chapter that'll (hopefully) have a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm begging you to R&R, or at least review (because it boosts my ego). TIKKU!
1. Default Chapter

Slight Warmth  
  
Rikku has a dream. Does it have any meaning? An angst Rikku/Tidus fic. Rikku witnesses the private event between Yuna and Tidus. Based on Daft Punk's "Digital Love."  
  
---  
  
= … Dancing Right Beside You  
  
Rikku's feet felt like bricks weighing down onto the ground. She saw Tidus standing there, chatting animatedly to Auron. His expression change a lot, from his beautiful smile to a cocked brow. Rikku tightly clutched her cup, her sweaty hands griping firmly on them. It seemed like she was petrified on the spot, but then managed to go by the punch table where Tidus and Auron were talking.  
  
"… And… Sin… you're right Auron. Happy?" Tidus said. Rikku slowly moved toward the table, trying to capture bits of their chat, though it seemed she didn't understand it. Auron caught her eye, which made her look hesitantly at her cup. She always thought that Auron could read minds for a peculiar reason.  
  
"Hey, Rikku…" Auron's soft yet gruff voice called out to her. Rikku, who was sweating, looked toward Auron, and smiled curtly.  
  
"Oh… h…hi Auron… Tidus…" Rikku nodded. Tidus smiled at her which seemed to freeze her insides for a second. Rikku tried smiling back. Auron interrupted the stupid smiling between both of them.  
  
"Go ahead and dance, if you want to waste your time here," Auron said icily. Tidus frowned.  
  
"I… I dunno how to dance… please don't tell Yuna…" Tidus stammered. Rikku managed to giggle.  
  
"W-Want me to… teach you?" Rikku managed to blurt out. She looked at Auron, who seemed to be staring at Rikku. His expression wasn't tainted by Rikku's dumb question. He blinked and continued staring. Tidus put his hand on Rikku's shoulder, which caused her to shutter. If Tidus ignored it, he sure was a good actor.  
  
"Sure," Tidus beamed at her, as the music in the background turned softer. Rikku walked to the dance floor glancing back at Auron.  
  
= … And it looks, like everyone was having fun…  
  
Rikku seemed to lose Tidus in the ocean of dancers. She tried calling out to him, but her voice was muffled. Rikku finally did see Tidus' head poking out from the crowd, looking around. Rikku managed to force a laugh, but couldn't reach Tidus from the distance and the fact she was trapped. Rikku's nerves started to cool down.  
  
= … One step, come a little closer…  
  
Tidus caught Rikku's eyes and walked toward her. Though they were in close proximity, Rikku stepped toward him, and waited intently as the music changed. It would be a little bit too sappy to dance to this… music…  
  
Finally, after both of them nailed to the spot, trying not to look into each other's eyes, a small tune with a good beat played. Rikku smiled broadly, and they started dancing like the many other dancers. Rikku still tried avoiding his eyes, though she could feel her blue eyes glued onto her. She kept glancing at Auron, whose gray eyes seemed to bore into hers. Rikku finally managed to stare into his stinging, azure eyes. They showed comfort, and a handsome smile was planted on his face. Rikku tried smiling as lightly as possible, though she didn't know how to make her eyes… prettier. When Tidus wasn't looking, she tried smoothing out her shirt and her hair.  
  
= The time is right, I put my arms around you… you're feeling right; you put your arms around too…  
  
Tidus suddenly grew tired of dancing.  
  
"It's been a pleasure to… dance with…" Tidus looked up as if he was thinking of the perfect word. "… you…" Tidus said curtly. Rikku smiled even broader. From their short period of dancing, Rikku fell more in love with the blitzball player. She sighed softly as she watched Tidus create yet another conversation with Auron. Auron kept staring at her, and when Tidus wasn't looking, he seemed to… smile at her. Rikku, unsure of what Auron was doing, smiled back. Auron mouthed three words that she didn't recognize, but she shook her head in false belief. After eventless minutes in the large party, Rikku picked up her coat and headed to the inn where Yuna, Lulu and Wakka were already. As she opened the door, the sweat on Rikku's face was whipped by cold, refreshing air. Rikku sighed as visible carbon dioxide escaped from her mouth. She put her hands in her shorts, and looked up into the starry stratosphere. A smile formed in her lips. Though it was just a couple minutes of dancing, she'll never forget the event.  
  
"Rikku!" a sharp voice called out in the silent night. Rikku spun around, seeing Tidus run up to her. Rikku managed to smile wider than before.  
  
"D-did today mean anything to you?" Tidus said after a moment of silence. Rikku didn't know what to say, and forced herself to stare in his sparkling eyes.  
  
"… Yea… we've actually had fun today, huh?" Rikku said. Her cheeks were a rosy color. Tidus smiled at her, and embraced her tightly. Rikku was at first surprised at the hug, and she gently wrapped her arms over his shoulders. The embrace showed their secret desires and emotions, and Tidus smiled at Rikku. He kissed her lightly on her left cheek. Rikku's eyes slightly widened from the light kiss, and she hugged Tidus tightly. They stared into each other's eyes, as if they were communicating through them. Tidus slightly leaned down, and brushed his lips onto Rikku's. Rikku could have sworn her heart beat was audible as Tidus' head inched nearer to hers… and closer… their lips slightly touched when…  
  
"WAKE UP!" Rikku felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She was hugging her pillow tightly, and her hair somehow became undone. Rikku squinted as sunlight flooded her eyes. Wakka's muscular figure was standing right above her, her blankets in his hands. Rikku groaned, and her eyes leveled into the Yevonite's.  
  
"What's the big idea? I was having a dream! Rikku groaned, rubbing her head slightly. Wakka rolled his eyes.  
  
"A dream about using machina to destroy things?" Wakka sneered. Rikku felt a dab of annoyance as Wakka said that.  
  
"Where's Tidus?" Rikku suddenly asked. She really hoped her dream was real; it was too good to be a dream.  
  
"He's already packed, and chatting with Yuna as I have to wake you up, ya?" Wakka said, throwing down her sheets back onto the bed. Rikku hastily tied her hair into a messy ponytail and walked to the lobby of the hotel. She spotted Tidus, who was in a deep conversation with Yuna. His eyes darted to Rikku's direction for a moment, but it flicked back to Yuna. Rikku's heart dropped.  
  
'Okay, so it wasn't real…' Rikku thought to herself. 'But I'll make it real!'  
  
Rikku decided she will admit her love to Tidus.  
  
---  
  
From typing it, I knew it was sappy. This is my first romance fic (and probably my last until I can get over writing the last chapter) of any kind, so be gentle u_u;; 


	2. Second Chapter; what awaits the brillian...

I HAVEN'T REPLAYED FFX IN A WHILE, SO IF I GET STUFF WRONG, SUE ME!  
  
BTW, I also own Square! Yea, go ahead and sue me for lying. … I don't own Square. Chances are, some rich billionaire in Japan with a vivid imagination owns Square. I'm not a billionaire, I live in America, my imagination sucks, and I'm definitely not a guy… umm, on with the story!  
  
~~~  
  
"Yuna, have you made your decision?" Auron asked after they slowly walked out of the Travel Agency. Yuna smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Yes… yes, I'm going to marry him…" Yuna said. Tidus contorted his face with anger.  
  
"What? You can't! You don't even love Seymour!" Tidus screamed. Yuna kept on smiling, and shook her head. Rikku wondered if she was just pretending to smile whenever she did.  
  
"It's her decision, let her be," Lulu said coldly. Tidus opened his mouth, staring at Lulu in disbelief, but nothing came out. Rikku walked next to Tidus.  
  
"I agree with him. I mean…" Rikku faltered at their cold gazes. Even though she didn't want Yuna to get near Tidus, she definitely didn't want Yuna to marry Seymour. She definitely didn't want any child of Seymour's to be related to her.  
  
"Uhh... look, Seymour—" Rikku began.  
  
"Yuna makes her own decisions," Auron said, resting his Blurry Moon on top of his right shoulder. Rikku glared at Auron with disdain. Did Auron want her to marry Seymour?  
  
"Do you love him, Yuna?" Tidus screamed. Yuna kept on smiling, but didn't answer. Rikku rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's the point of marriage when you don't love the person?"  
  
"Look, it's her own life! She does whatever she damn pleases!" Wakka shouted. After a short period of silence, Auron started walking on the snow- covered road.  
  
"C'mon…" Auron growled. Suddenly, Tromwell came running toward them, his cat-like hands rotating around his waist.  
  
"Lady Yuna!" he said in a raspy voice, grinning broadly. Yuna still remained grinning, and hugged the Guado. "Have you made your decision?" she nodded, and did the prayer as Tromwell did the same.  
  
"Let's go to the temple, where we can arrange your marriage, then, m'lady," Tromwell bowed. He held out his gnarly fingers, and Yuna clutched them tightly.  
  
"We shall go, Lady Yuna, Spira will be so happy once you proclaim this…" Tromwell said, smiling smugly. After watching the two leave, a familiar voice rang out in the air.  
  
"E summoner!" Aniki (A/N: Japanese name for 'Brother,' I believe) screamed as he zoomed past the group of guardians in an 'illegal' machina, ambushing the two Yevonites.  
  
"Let's go," Auron said, a bit of panic tainted in his cold voice. Thus, the guardians followed Auron to stop the Al Bhed – her own people.  
  
'Would I… really fight my friends?' Rikku thought, looking into the marble- like eyes of Eligaar (*shrug* an Al Bhed Psyches Blitzer). She stole a glance at Tidus, who was clutching his Brotherhood, facing Berrik ('nother Blitzer) with a look of enmity on his face. This forced her to stare threateningly at Eligaar.  
  
"Pnabyna du kad ouin ycc fruubat, vneaht," Rikku said, unsure of herself. Eligaar looked at her in disbelief, and then walked onto a mound along with Keyakku (that Al Bhed Rikku witnesses dying at Home) and Berrik. Aniki showed up, a smirk drawn on his face.  
  
"Ouin bnaleuic magic yht Aeons fuh'd ramb oui eh drec esbahtehk pyddma, Rikku..." Aniki sneered, as he snapped his fingers. A familiar machina called Crawler, and another small machina, Negator, appeared, shooting small bullets threateningly at the party as they tried to parry the small missiles. Auron used his Blurry Moon to cut into the metal of the Crawler, but it just created a small dent. As soon as Yuna and Lulu realized they were pretty much useless, Lulu switched with Tidus and Yuna switched with—Rikku. Rikku first hesitated; she really didn't want to fight Aniki and the others…  
  
"Yah!" Rikku squeaked as she threw a grenade toward the Crawler and Negator. Smoke flew over their surroundings as the two machina took damage, which gave both Auron and Tidus time to damage the Crawler. After using this strategy several times, Negator was destroyed. They still continued the strategy, which nearly killed them all. Auron was the only one who wasn't severely damaged by the Mana Beam, and Rikku was weak, huddling down without the energy to stand up. Auron threw a potion at her, as she used a Phoenix Down to revive Tidus. Her speed over the enemy and her allies gave her an extra turn for her to switch with Yuna, for her to summon her Aeons to finish the machina off. Waving her staff around, she summoned the king of fire, Ifrit. The huge beast roared out, sparks of fire flying from its mouth.  
  
"Prepare to be defeated," Ifrit roared inaudibly by the huge machina getting ready for another Mana Beam. "HELLFIRE!" Ifrit roared as he hit his overdrive gauge, throwing two molten rocks at the machina to start his inferno attack. Rikku grinned as she saw the Aeon applying its strength to defeat the machina. She felt a strong bond between the Aeon and herself (A/N: isn't upgrading the Godhand = to Ifrit hitting over 9999 damage? Even if it isn't, let's assume so.), and watching the machina at the brink of being destroyed somewhat… made her proud. Having to recover from his intense attack, Ifrit quickly shielded as the machina unleashed its Mana Beam, almost dismissing the Aeon. Ifrit roared with pain as its two claw- like hands glowed, forming two meteors.  
  
"Meteor Strike," a deep, masculine voice, now audible roared as the two meteors finished off the machina. Aniki cussed in rage as the machina was cut asunder.  
  
"Rikku, fryd tu oui drehg oui'na tuehk??!" Aniki roared in disbelief. Rikku forced herself to smile.  
  
"E's Yunie's guardian! E's ymcu bnajahdehk ran vnus gemmehk rancamv, oui ghuf, kaddehk dra Final Aeon?" Rikku replied. Aniki nodded, and walked away. Rikku was surprised by how cool Aniki took the situation.  
  
"Wait a minute, were you speaking in Al Bhed?" Wakka asked, his brow furrowed. Rikku looked at Tidus for support as Ifrit nuzzled at Rikku's neck in affection. He nodded.  
  
"Uh, yea… that guy with the Mohawk is my brother…" Rikku said, petting the top of Ifrit's head. Ifrit made a purring sound at the end of its throat as it flied into the air, disappearing.  
  
"What? I've been traveling with an Al Bhed all this time?" Wakka said in disbelief, staring at Rikku with a look of enmity in his brown eyes. Rikku sighed.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"You guys go against Yevon's teachings!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"That's why Sin is here! That's why we're even gathered here!"  
  
"Just because Yevon says that, you believe him?"  
  
"Then why don't you, Miss Smarty Pants Al Bhed, tell me how Sin got here?"  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
"See? You don't know, and Yevon's teachings are the only accurate theory!"  
  
"People should think for themselves instead of listening to an old geezer—"  
  
"Rikku, can you work this thing?" Auron suddenly said, huddling next to a snow mobile the Al Bhed were riding. Rikku nodded gratefully as she headed toward Auron to help him fix all the mobiles. After all of them were set up, Tidus sat on the first one, but before she could sit next to him, Lulu took her seat. Rikku looked at Lulu in disbelief as her crimson eyes bored into hers, as if daring her to ask Lulu for her seat back. Rikku walked past the second mobile, seating Auron and Wakka, who stuck his tongue out at her. She ignored the blitzball captain, and sat in front of Kimahri, who was having difficulty placing his tail at a safe spot. Tidus, Auron, and Rikku activated the machina, traveling to the temple, barely visible in the distance.  
  
---  
  
Me-ish trying to build a plot… as much as I hate writing about battles, that is exactly what I'll be having to do R&R, please… I appreciate all the reviews you've given me for my first chapter :) Also, I know Wakka says something about Rikku being Al Bhed last chapter… there's just no other place I can do this unless I go earlier in the plot… those damned boss battles in FFX Also, if any of you have advice to beat Yunalesca, I'd appreciate it. 


	3. The Third Chapter Agnst, agnst Unorigina...

Slight Warmth  
  
By: The Digital One  
  
A/N: Writer's block really got in my way for the past. umm *counts on fingers* 3 months. so, that explains chapter 3 coming SOOO late. Since I haven't read any of Slight Warmth since then (ironically, in my Writing folder on my computer, I only had stories I abandoned and none of my FFX stories in it), please bear with me. Since I'm too disgruntled to write events in the game (the second chapter was probably a big spoiler), we'll just fast forward to the Malacania Lake scene and then to the free time on the airship =) Umm, since I'm feeling very random, this chapter is dedicated to Midnight Sons' "If only Tears can bring you Back" (I used to be a big Pokemon fan. I guess greed took over something brilliant. ah, we still have FF ^_^) --- Rikku wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. The battle earlier with Seymour was one of the hardest, and she managed to survive without passing out. Rikku collapsed on a moss-covered log, and stared into the fire. She didn't feel like being herself, and just wanted to relax her muscles.  
  
"Where's Yuna?" Tidus suddenly asked, after chucking a few rocks into the woods. Everyone suddenly looked up to Tidus.  
  
"At the lake, brudda, with Kimahri." Wakka said. "You can go ahead and try to calm her down. She's depressed."  
  
Rikku watched Tidus jog enthusiastically toward the lake. It's been nearly a month, and Rikku's dream, still vivid in her head, wasn't going in a straight direction. If anything, it was going backwards. Now all Rikku wanted was a place for her head. She soon dozed off and fragments of Rikku's old dream appeared.  
  
---  
  
"Rikku? Rikku!" Wakka was trying to wake her up. Rikku finally woke up, and somehow, she felt way more tired than she was before.  
  
"Mmfh?" Rikku said as a way of telling Wakka he had her attention.  
  
"What's wrong? You were giggling in your sleep." Wakka said, the expression in his eyes befuddled.  
  
"Oh. um." Rikku couldn't think of an excuse.  
  
"Anyways, Tidus has been gone for a long time, is it okay if you check on him, ya?"  
  
Rikku yawned. "Why don't you?"  
  
"Nah, I'm too tired. C'mon, Rikku. please?"  
  
Rikku got up and stretched. "Fine." Rikku rubbed the sand out of her eyes, and ambled clumsily toward the lake.  
  
--- When Rikku walked into the pathway from the woods to the lake, the first thing she saw was light. Why all of the light was near the lake at nighttime was beyond Rikku. Rikku saw Kimahri standing near the lake, with a wide smile planted on his face - something rare. There was no sight of Tidus or Yuna.  
  
"Kimahri. where's Tidus?" Rikku asked. "Wakka wanted to know where he was." She said as an afterthought.  
  
"Tidus in lake. Go join him if Rikku wish," Kimahri chuckled.  
  
At first, Rikku was befuddled. She walked toward the lake, wondering what Tidus would be doing in a lake. but where was Yuna? Rikku suddenly pieced it together, and her heart sank into the stomach. That was when the two figures, holding each other as if they were one, popped out from the lake, and laughed suddenly. Rikku's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh." Rikku said, her green eyes wide with mixed emotions. Words were at loss for her, and her legs felt like breadsticks. Rikku couldn't stop watching the two kiss and splash around in the lake. As she gained self- consciousness, her dream sank lower than her heart. Rikku felt like she was broken into several pieces. As they went underwater again, the tree in the middle of the lake shone multi-colored. Rikku tried blinking back her tears, but they just spilled out, dripping from her flushed face toward the dry dirt of the woods. She backed away in the lake, though she desperately wanted to disturb the moment, but. Tidus was happy now, and Yunie was happy. maybe she'll abandon her idea about the Final Aeon and live. happily with Tidus.  
  
'You should be glad, Rikku! Look at how happy the two are.'  
  
No matter how she thought of it, she couldn't bring herself to be happy for either her cousin or Tidus. She wanted him, besides, Yuna will go blow herself up sooner or later. why find love now?  
  
Rikku wiped the tears away rather forcefully and refused to watch them anymore. Kimahri studied Rikku hard as she passed. Her eyes were pink, and her breathing was uneven. As Rikku settled down to an empty spot on the log where everyone else was, Rikku refused to talk or interact, and the others obviously sensed something wrong. About ten minutes later, Tidus and Yuna appeared, their clothes wet, and both of their hands clamped onto each others. Both of them had rather happy expressions on their faces. Kimahri soon followed. Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku all fell asleep easily, and when they were all asleep, Kimahri was inquired. By the end of the night, they all knew about Tidus and Yuna's exciting night and obviously pieced together why Rikku was so upset.  
  
--- I always hate writing angst, especially when I have to write the bottled up feelings of such a bubbly personality. Forgive me if it's OOC. It would have been MUCH easier in Rikku's POV, but eh.  
  
Oh, and thank you for your reviews. I just can't imagine getting so many reviews in just two chapters. I guess romance is my thing ^^ (yea right.) Sorry for keeping you waiting again, if you were. 


	4. Cactuar hunting!

Slight Warmth  
  
The Digital One  
  
I don't have really a long A/N like I have for my other stories, except that FFX-2 looks. err. o_O I haven't seen anything with Kimahri, Tidus, and Auron in it, but I've seen a LOT of close-ups of Yuna. O_O She looks like she's posing as Tifa, except her hair is shorter, and instead of a skirt, she just walks around violating dress code in her underwear. And she has a gun and a tattoo. Well, I still don't like her anyway, sluts just aren't characters I like ^^ I /think/ I've seen a shadow of Rikku, her attire seems the same. but what the hell is with Yuna? Hopefully Tidus dumps her and goes for Rikku for the sudden change ^0^ . Actually, that gave me an idea!!!!!!! Lulu is now going to be a center character.  
  
Song dedication? Since I'm more sane today, this will be dedicated to Puddle of Mudd's "She hates Me" ^_^ The second chapter would be dedicated to Smash Mouth's "All Star," since I entirely forgot about that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~beginning  
  
After beating Yunalesca, Auron informed the other six that there were celestial weapons that are stronger than the standard one, and how he wanted a Masamune so badly. Thus, they're now searching for the weapons. Auron, Yuna. And Kimahri got theirs, but then they need to find two seals to unlock the weapons' true power. Rikku didn't really care much, and spent time in the main airship room where Kimahri stared at cloud formations, and Auron swung his Masamune at the air (it still didn't have seals). Rikku kind of found it ironically sickening that the others were running their asses everywhere, while Auron stayed there. And they didn't mind. Rikku soon developed a feeling of others being dumber and inferior to her.  
  
Rikku sat on a plastic, orange cushion on the airship main room. Kimahri was lying on the cot, looking out the window, constantly muttering things like "Kimahri sees bird," "Cloud big!" Even though Kimahri was Rikku's best friend in the small group, she really didn't feel like her social self and crossed her arms while giving evil eyes to both of the men. Auron was swinging his Masamune, as if there was a hornet he wanted to kill. Rikku soon got disgruntled by all of this and walked into the command room. Cid was sitting on his chair, looking into space. He somehow noticed her without looking up.  
  
"Hey Rikku," Cid said. Rikku waved.  
  
Cid wasn't looking at her. Rikku rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Silence.  
  
". Where are we?"  
  
"Malacania."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are they doing in Malacania?" Rikku asked. Cid finally looked up into his daughter's face.  
  
"Catchin' stuff."  
  
"Catching what?"  
  
Cid turned his head so his tattoo was clearly visible. Silence. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Butterflies," Cid said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.  
  
"Butterflies?" Rikku wondered if those blowhards were catching butterflies to enlighten themselves somehow, or for another dumb weapon. Rikku studied Cid hard. Cid finally looked up into Rikku's eyes.  
  
"Don't ask me! Go down 'ere and ask the kid."  
  
Rikku knew Cid meant Tidus when he said kid. Why would he call a paranoid stranger a 'kid' when he already has two children of his own? Rikku suddenly looked down on Cid.  
  
"Fine, Pops, see you later. It's so dumb staying here with people that don't talk, anyway," Rikku was about to walk to the save point when the four others appeared. Wakka held out a small pendant that was purple with a complicated design.  
  
"Saturn Sigil, ya!" Wakka said, as if this was his weapon. Tidus cheered, Yuna smiled and bowed, and Lulu just sighed and walked into the main room.  
  
". Wow!" she said to lower down the enthusiasm. Wakka ignored her and walked toward Kimahri. Kimahri looked slightly dazed, and held out his lance. Auron then put down his Masamune.  
  
"Have you tried to get my sigil?" Auron asked in a gruff, oily voice.  
  
"No," Lulu said. She sat down on the orange cushion Rikku sat on earlier. "I wanna go somewhere warmer if we're going to get any more of these. weapons."  
  
"Agreed," Cid said, walking into the main room. "Anything in Bikanel?"  
  
"The Godhand's sigil," Auron said in a manner as if he memorized it. "For Rikku." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Forget it, I don't need some crappy weapon," she said quickly. Auron fixed a stare at her.  
  
"These are possibly the strongest weapons EVER!" Tidus said, waving his hands in the air. "I'd want one!"  
  
Rikku looked into his bright eyes, and saw enthusiasm glinting in them. Rikku studied his tanned facial features for a couple moments, and managed to squeak an "Okay."  
  
Tidus smiled and gave Rikku a thumbs up. Rikku smiled instantly, and her heart somewhat fluttered. She knew that falling for Tidus was foolish, for Tidus already had a love interest, but she couldn't help adoring his muscular figure. Rikku then turned into her cold self, ashamed of her thoughts as if others could eavesdrop on them.  
  
"C'mon, we have to... catch Cactuars. erm, ya. whatever," Wakka scratched his forehead as he read from a piece of paper Auron gave him earlier.  
  
"A cactuar? Then forget it!" Rikku said, staring at the wall. "You can leave me sitting here like you do with Auron."  
  
"Stop being such an Al Bhed," Wakka said, touching Rikku's shoulder lightly. She jerked back. Cid stared oddly at Wakka, which made Wakka laugh nervously.  
  
"Rikku want to be like Lulu, we love Rikku way is. Rikku acting like cold person Lulu," Kimahri said, chuckling.  
  
"I guess you'll have to miss that immature version of myself, then," she said, eyeing Kimahri coldly. Kimahri refused to catch her eye. Yuna then appeared after the awkward silence, and bowed.  
  
"Er, Guardians?" she said softly, and she paused like she always does when she speaks, though they already had her attention. "We're going now. okay? Eh, let's go."  
  
The others walked out of the main room toward the command room, where Cid transported them all down to the oasis of Bikanel. The sun, beating down on them, glistened in the shallow pool of water. Auron dipped his Masamune into the pool, making the ripples reflect on the sunlight. Yuna suddenly cleared her throat quietly.  
  
"Okay, let's make groups!" Yuna said in a whiny sort of voice, which was her unique way of yelling. "I want to be with Ti-"  
  
"I'm with Tidus," Lulu said quickly. Yuna looked slightly taken aback and them bowed.  
  
"Y-you need someone ELSE in your group, Lulu." Yuna said as Tidus walked over to Lulu.  
  
"You can create your own group of three," Rikku said to save Lulu.  
  
"No, it's okay Rikku; I want you to join us to hunt for Cactuars," Lulu smiled. Rikku widened her eyes.  
  
"Okay!" she said eagerly, and ran next to Tidus. Yuna stared at Tidus helplessly.  
  
"Kimahri, be in my group. Auron you stick with Wakka."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time split Since it seemed very obvious to Lulu's little group that Yuna wanted to be in her own group with Tidus, to do who knows what (make out in an antlion pit?), she assigned Lulu's group to be inside the storm to search for Cactuars. It was really hard to imagine Yuna acting in retaliation, but she was still human, and love was still love. Why did Lulu want to get something Yuna wanted, anyway, when they were virtually sisters? For love? Rikku gulped and envisioned Lulu wanting Tidus too.  
  
The storm finally moved west of where they were standing. Still no cactuars. Tidus then sighed.  
  
"What do cactuars look like anyway?" he asked, walking in circles. Lulu sighed, and held out her cactuar doll. Tidus looked mildly surprised.  
  
"That's a . cactuar?" Tidus said. Lulu nodded, rolling her eyes. "Oh. so then, there's one!" Tidus pointed into the storm, where they saw Auron (Wakka no where in sight), attempting to slice the cactuar in two with his normal katana he uses, his Murasame laying in the sand. "Damn those things are fast!"  
  
"Do you think cactuar catching to get a strong weapon is meant to be easy?" Lulu said. She raised her arm, and magic came out of her fingertips.  
  
"Waterga!" Lulu shouted. Auron was doused, covered in mud, coughing and spluttering, with the cactuar lying prone, a blue sphere next to him. Lulu walked over to Auron in her normal fashion and picked up the slippery orb.  
  
"I'll be taking this, if you please." Lulu covered her eyes with her sleeve, and gripped the sphere tightly. Auron took off his glasses and wiped them dry on his coat.  
  
"Send it to the stone. I think I need to dry myself up; I'll go up to the airship." Auron said, still coughing. Rikku scoffed.  
  
"Yea, Auron the great guardian! You're verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry dependable! Go ahead and go, you old geezer! Good riddance!" Auron then turned his back and looked at Rikku hard. Rikku death gazed Auron and then turned to Tidus, who was staring at her. He quickly turned his head toward Lulu, refusing to catch her eye. Rikku felt rather hurt by his gaze, and looked at Auron's footprints.  
  
"Am I weird?" Rikku finally asked the back of Tidus' head. Tidus showed no motion.  
  
"You're not acting like yourself."  
  
Lulu returned from inserting the sphere into the stone, She somewhat overheard the two, and managed to smile. "I like your new attitude, being aggressive and not vulnerable. Keep it up."  
  
Rikku shifted her eyes again. This subject wasn't really anything she'd imagine she'd be in. ". Thank you Lulu."  
  
There was then an awkward silence between them.  
  
". Let's go find cactu-"  
  
"Wait, what do you two think of Yuna?" Tidus suddenly asked. She stared at the two girls, sweat dripping from his furrowed brow. Both of them looked simultaneously at each other.  
  
"She's like my sister. I love her," Lulu said curtly. Tidus then focused his gaze on Rikku. Something she privately wanted him to do forever. She kind of dazed off of that thought of Tidus' eyes on her.  
  
"I think she's stupid," Rikku said drunkly, thinking about her obscured dream. Tidus blinked, and then nodded.  
  
"Why? Are you having a relationship with her?" Lulu asked suspiciously, though she knew the truth (just to tell you: Tidus and Rikku don't know Lulu knows. both were asleep, remember?). Rikku suddenly thought of the Malacania Lake scene, and lowered her head.  
  
"Um, no. As in love? No. Nope, not me, I'd never love HER. Hoi hoi. Ummm.why are you staring at me!!!?" Tidus said immediately. Lulu raised her brow in suspicion. Rikku balled her fists and clenched her teeth, and tried her best to keep her emotions to herself. Both stared at her. ".What's wrong Rikku?"  
  
"Go ahead and talk about something that burn a hole in your heart. Knowing Yuna, she'll do anything to kill Sin, including killing herself," Rikku muttered. She somehow wanted to convince Tidus to fall out of love with Yuna, even though she very well knew was being selfish. It didn't seem to work anyway.  
  
"Since when did I say I was in love with Yuna?" Tidus had a mock face contorted with shock, as he spread out his arms in question. Rikku bit her lip.  
  
"Isn't it kinda OBVIOUS? The way you two were in your 'Tidus and Yuna' land, running around and acting all mushy? I'm an .expert at this, and I'm pretty sure everyone else in our group knows you're in love, so stop trying to deny it."  
  
"She's right. You should applaud her for her accurate hypothesis," Lulu said, nodding.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You two can talk about this useless crap. I'm going to hunt for cactuars; this is my weapon anyway."  
  
Thus, Rikku stormed off in a rather hidden manner, into the storm. They both watched her leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~final notes on chapter 4 Wasn't THAT OOC? I'll shoot you if you don't think so. I made Rikku a depressed girl with various, sudden moodswings, and I made Auron some whiner. Yuna's "retaliation" is also odd ^^ This all hopefully will link to FFX-2. I also tried to make a cliffhanger, so what will happen next? *dum dum dum* Hint: Lulu will be a center character like Kimahri was ^_^ 


	5. Cactuar Hunting II

OMG I JUST SAW A PICTURE OF RIKKU IN FFX-2. RUN!!!!!!!  
  
*ahem* This song is dedicated to Santana f/ Michelle Branch; "Game of Love." Download that song if you haven't heard it - download ALL the songs I've dedicated for that matter. They're good. Or you can buy Santana's Shaman to get the song. but.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~beginning  
  
Instead of searching for cactuars, Rikku directly returned to the airship, and, walked toward her room. She hugged her knees, and gazed at the quilt's colorful patterns, while thinking. What's the use of trying to win Tidus' affection? Rikku personally couldn't answer this question, but the figure of Tidus' muscular body and his determined smile flickered continuously in her mind. She thought of all the quality times she had spent with Tidus, and how she had many different chances she had to have Tidus as her own. Rikku's feelings toward her cousin soon turned negative, but no matter who she tried to put the blame on, she always returned to herself.  
  
"I blew my last chance." Rikku's clear, green eyes watered. ". Damn it." a single tear rolled down her cheek and glistened in the machina-produced light. Her feelings then filled up with one single emotion, to try to cry out her inner-dilemma. Auron, who was standing outside of her compartment, noticed. As Rikku hugged her pillow and moaned into it, Auron cleared his throat, still standing outside of the small room. Rikku looked up, and saw Auron, staring at her through his shades. She quickly wiped her tears away.  
  
"What?" she said in a clogged voice. Auron smiled behind his collar.  
  
"What's wrong?" Auron said in a soft tone. Rikku desperately wanted to know how long he was standing outside of the door. She didn't respond.  
  
"C'mon, tell me," he said in his usual, oily voice. Rikku hugged her pillow tighter and blinked several times to prevent herself from crying in front of Auron.  
  
"I. I couldn't get my weapon," Rikku thought of the first thing that came to her mind, which wasn't really a lie, more of an excuse.  
  
Auron leaned back on the wall, staring at her, as if he didn't believe her. Rikku, trying to act innocent widened her eyes and sneered.  
  
"What?" she said in a high voice. Auron rolled his eyes, and walked toward the main room.  
  
"Hmph," Rikku cocked her brow and shut her door with a single push of a button on the wall. She then rested her eyes on the thin, metal wall and listened to noises coming from outside, having lost her will to cry.  
  
Footsteps. A low, husky voice murmured words Rikku couldn't decipher, though she could easily tell it was Lulu. Rikku slowly tiptoed to the edge of her door, and being the curious person she was, she listened.  
  
". she seemed pretty upset, Tidus."  
  
". You want me to do that?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
". She seemed she didn't care."  
  
". Tidus."  
  
Rikku's contorted her face. What were they talking about? She quickly reached to the button, and opened the door, clearing her throat rather loudly.  
  
Nothing happened. Rikku waved to show some interaction.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
". Hi, Rikku." Tidus swiftly looked at Lulu to see what the appropriate mood was. She had her usual stoic expression that Tidus couldn't duplicate. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Rikku glared at Tidus, giving him an "I know what you're hiding look." The befuddled expression on his face made Rikku giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tidus asked densely.  
  
"Ummm." Rikku didn't know how to answer that, which left them in another awkward situation.  
  
Auron finally showed savior faire. "C'mon, Tidus. we need to .um, find your missing. ring."  
  
"Tidus has a ring?" Rikku blinked. Rikku was left without a reply as the three made haste to the save point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~time split  
  
Rikku was in oblivion in the main room, where she was sitting on the cushion, engrossed in an Al Bhed mechanics magazine. until she heard an excited squeak. As Rikku looked up from her magazine, she saw a cactuar waving its paws madly and running toward the hallway.  
  
Before Rikku could show any reaction, Lulu, in her rare high pitched voice yelled: "Get it! GET IT!" Tidus came tearing toward the cactuar, as his footsteps and the excited yells from the cactuar echoed and faded away. Rikku looked at Lulu, who was panting.  
  
"Umm. what was that?" Lulu looked up and studied Rikku's face, but didn't give an answer. Rikku sneered and then returned to her magazine.  
  
~~~~~~~different pov  
  
Tidus appeared next to the save point, holding a blue sphere.  
  
"There! I did it! And I had to fight it alone!"  
  
"You're doing it for a good cause." Auron said lamely. "Besides, you're building up your skills to fight Sin."  
  
". Mreh." Tidus couldn't counter his comment. ".Where's Lulu?" he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Getting the other cactuars."  
  
"Why aren't you helping her?"  
  
"She wanted me to stay with you, so you wouldn't be lost."  
  
"More lame excuses!"  
  
"Lame?"  
  
Auron didn't respond, and leaned on a shaded rock. After Tidus realized Auron wouldn't answer, he leaned next to him, constantly averting his eyes to his direction.  
  
After doing this in a timely pattern, Lulu appeared, clutching the Mercury sigil, her face contorted with anger. Her dress was ripped, and she sported several cuts.  
  
"We BETTER have her damned weapon and crest," Lulu roared in a low, compressed voice.  
  
"We do." Auron assured her, which didn't water down her bad mood.  
  
"Gee, why the long face?" Tidus asked her. Lulu's lower lip slightly trembled.  
  
". When I put a sphere in a cactuar stone." she paused, causing slight drama. ". a cactuar ambushed me!"  
  
"."  
  
". Well then! Let's go tell Cid we need to go to Malacania."  
  
~~~~~~~final thoughts  
  
This is just. a chapter (for lack of a better word). No romance at all, it just leads to something. er, romantic. I'd appreciate reviews, whether you think this story sucks or not. 


End file.
